fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Fidget
Fidget is a peg-legged bat and was the secondary antagonist in Disney's The Great Mouse Detective. He used to be Professor Ratigan's right-hand man. Biography On one June 15, Fidget was born to an unknown American prostitute, then dropped off on the streets the very next day. (To this day, the fate of Fidget’s mother is a mystery. She may have been one of Fred The Ripper’s unfortunate victims, or she may have contracted an STD and died.) Fidget spent the first few years of his life at St. Mary’s Youth Hostel (which, at the time, also served as an orphanage until another one was built nearby). That is, until a strapping young businessmouse, Matthew Lowell, came and adopted Fidget, taking him to his sweatshop... where Fidget was immediately put to work. Life at the sweatshop was a living hell for the children who worked there. The kids worked from sunrise to 10:00 in the evening, sometimes even later. They were not given much food to eat, and they were sometimes literally starved to death. The sweatshop was not air-conditioned, so the children often “sweated like pigs” in the stifling heat. But worst of all, as they worked the kids would often get into terrible accidents that forced them to have certain body parts amputated. In fact, that was exactly how Fidget received his peg-leg... It was now 1890, and the 5th anniversary of Fidget’s hiring by Matthew Lowell. Fidget was busy doing his job, working at a massive machine that cut up wood with a giant circular saw. Fidget attempted to cut a piece of cedar wood, but it wouldn’t slice—instead, the saw broke off and landed on Fidget’s right leg, cutting it deeply. Soon, as it began to fester, Fidget started sobbing, and one of the overseers took him to the sweatshop’s infirmary, where his leg — now gangrened — was cut off from the ankle down, and replaced with a wooden peg. From that moment on, Fidget could never walk normally again. And things only got worse for Fidget. When newly-formed child labor laws forced Matthew’s factory to be shut down for violations of the regulations, all the children were adopted by caring families... except for Fidget, who was rejected because of his less-than-normal-looking ways and forced to live on the streets. Street life in Mousetorian London was even less favorable than life in the factories. Pickpockets and prostitutes roamed the streets, as well as grubby beggars and murderous street Arabs. As Fidget was forced to make a new life for himself, he often turned to stealing to have his daily bread. Sometimes, he even worked as a hit-bat sent to kill innocent rodents (but only because he wanted the money). Soon, Fidget grew hardened by life on the streets, and as soon as the last of his innocence was gone, he became a devilish delinquent, with a sadistic sense of humor. One day in 1894, Fidget, still young, was walking through the streets, looking for victims to mug. Suddenly, he was approached by a gang of thugs, who immediately pounced upon poor little Fidget, and proceeded to beat him quite violently, even giving him a notch in his right ear. Suddenly, just as the thugs were about to kill him, a massive shadow sent the thugs rushing off, screaming madly. Fidget looked up at the silhouette... and gazed into the cold, yet smiling face of Professor Ratigan... who handed him directions to his hideout, and walked off, not saying a word. Fidget, who desperately needed a job, decided to accept the young rat’s offer. He made his way throughout the city, until he decided to take a shortcut through Regents Park. While there, he happened to cross paths with Basil of Baker Street and his girlfriend Esperanza, a beautiful Gypsy dancer who was teaming up with Basil to try and either reform or arrest Ratigan, who was one of Mouse London’s most notorious criminals, if not the most, at the time. Just for spite, Fidget took a few moments to scare Esperanza out of her wits, then rushed off, heading for the East End. After he got to the Rat Trap (which, at that time, was a seedy saloon), he took the shortcut through the sewer pipes, and made his way to Professor Ratigan’s hideout, where he applied for a job as a criminal... Fidget spent the next three years working for Ratigan, mostly doing all the dirty work and going on errands for his boss. In fact, while he was going to rob a toy store to find playthings for Ratigan’s minions’ children, he was beat up by the same gang of thugs who had assaulted him earlier. This time, instead of a notch in the ear, Fidget came out of the fight with a big bag of toys, bruises, cuts, and a broken wing (unfortunately, a certain mouse never said which one). But on June 19, 1897—three years after he had joined forces with Ratigan, Fidget got his big break. He was assigned to kidnap Hiram Flaversham, a beloved toymaker, and bring him to his boss’ lair, where he would be forced to build a robot in the likeness of Queen Mousetoria. Fidget was more than glad to do the deed... After kidnapping Hiram, Fidget brought him to the hideout, and took a long nap, after which he received a list of tools to get for Hiram to use to make the robot. Fidget then made his way to a human toy store the next morning, where he gathered various tools, gears, and uniforms... just then, he realized he was missing the third item: Hiram’s young daughter, Olivia Flaversham... But it didn’t take long for him to snatch the little girl from the safety of Basil Of Baker Street (who had been assigned by Olivia to help her find her father) and Dr. David Q. Dawson, a retired army surgeon who had tagged along to help on the case. Soon, Olivia was stuffed into a bag, and taken to Ratigan’s hideout, where she was reunited with her father... then put away inside a big green bottle. After making sure Olivia was properly imprisoned, Fidget went over to discuss the plans for that evening—the night Ratigan intended to become king of the mice—with his boss... who became enraged upon finding out that Fidget had lost his shopping list—therefore providing a clue for Basil, and ordered his pet cat Felicia to eat Fidget up. However, the little bat didn’t have to suffer long, and soon, Fidget was spat onto the floor of the hideout, his ears all chewed up. That night, Fidget had gone to the Rat Trap to get a pint to drink, just so he could relax a little from the exhausting day he had had. Just then, Fidget headed back for the hideout, as a brawl broke out in the bar. Basil and Dr. Dawson, who were disguised as pirates, followed him into the sewer lair...where they were immediately caught and imprisoned in a giant overkill trap, specially prepared by Ratigan and his “father”, Mouses Fiennes. Fidget immediately took Ratigan and the thugs, disguised as royal guards, to Buckingham Palace, where they abducted Queen Mousetoria and took her to Felicia to be eaten. Miraculously, however, she was saved by Basil, Dr. Dawson, and Olivia, who had escaped from their intended doom. As the thugs were tied up and the micefolk at the celebration revolted, Ratigan and Fidget took Olivia, and flew them away in his airship. Basil and his friends (including Hiram), however, soon followed them in a hot-air balloon of their own. As Ratigan struggled to escape his enemies, Fidget suggested that they lighten the load, by pushing Olivia off the dirigible. Ratigan went along with Fidget’s plan... but instead of dumping Olivia, he grabbed Fidget and threw him overboard! For the next 8 minutes, Fidget struggled to stay afloat as he thrashed about in the Thames River, spinning his wings wildly as he swam for the surface of the water. Soon, Fidget came up, and grabbed a piece of driftwood. With that, he paddled for shore... not knowing that the salt water in the river had healed his wing, making him able to fly again. After Ratigan was defeated by Basil, landed in the river, and taken back to the hideout, Fidget was one of the thugs who nursed him back to health... then stayed by his side as he learned Ratigan had died, knocked off the clock tower by Basil. Heartbroken and enraged, Fidget swore revenge upon Basil, but was sidetracked from trying to get away from evil, but came across József G. Rathoug, Ratigan's distant cousin who also swore vengeance on Basil to avenge Ratigan. Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Bats Category:Brits Category:Tough Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes